


Explosive Kisses:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Football, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rejection, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Sports Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve shares their first kiss, What happens when they do kiss?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Explosive Kisses:

*Summary: Danny & Steve shares their first kiss, What happens when they do kiss?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

They were just relaxing, & watching t.v., & drinking beer. It was a rough week, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett were just glad that it was over. Steve passed over the bowl of chips, as they were watching the game.

 

Both of them were having feelings got the other, but were afraid of rejection. **“I just want Steve to be happy, & have a great life”**, he thought to himself. The Former Seal was thinking the same thing. They sat in silence, before anyone could say a word.

 

“Steve, There is something that I got to tell you”, The Loudmouth Detective said softly, The Five-O Commander nodded at him to continue, So Danny said this to him, as he was not afraid anymore,  
cause he was there with Steve.

 

“I am in love with you, Steve, I always had been”, Danny confessed to him with a small smile, & feeling hopeful. The Blond will love his super seal to the ends of the Earth, Steve chuckled, as he heard this bit of news.

 

“I am in love with you too, Danno”, Steve said with a bigger smile, Danny smiled, & all of his fears, & insecurities melted away. They shared a kiss, & it was explosive kiss too, which is the way they wanted too, They spent rest of their evening, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they continued to watch the game.

 

The End.


End file.
